Vanitas
by Azure Nebula
Summary: AU NON BWL HP. Abused by the Dursleys, Harry seeks comfort in unlikely subjects - the snakes and his unusual Magic. After all, even 'heroes' need saving.
1. Pick the pieces up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in general but I do own my plots.

**Summary: AU, NON BWL Harry, Neville is.** Growing up at the Dursleys made Harry emotionally unstable - Contrary to popular belief, he never lived a sheltered life; the opposite, in fact. But combining a powerful, albeit young wizard's magic and unstable emotions isn't a good idea at all, and because of that, Harry's Magic is like no other. Protective, as is his snakes; thorns that defend and protects him. Thorns that supports him and binds them together. They are his thorns and he is their rose. After all, even 'heroes' need saving.

**Note:** The Potters are alive, they have a child named Simon Potter. Harry doesn't _know_ his last name and I don't think he would ever acknowledge it - If he is even a Potter at all. Harry's last name is unknown but he does give himself one, which means even when the Hogwarts was delivered to him, it would just say Harry.

_:Testing Testing one two three:_ - Parseltongue

_'Testing Testing one two three'_ - thoughts

"Testing Testing one two There" - human speech, english.

_Testing Testing one two three_ - Emphasis on certain words, more emotion. In some cases heavy sarcasm and/or irony

Harry surveyed the surroundings around him with lidded but wary eyes. Now, he would normally describe himself as aloof, silent... but what was to be expected? His upbringing didn't exactly bring the best from him, it was far from perfect. He learnt to bottle up my emotions when he was younger because harry knew...know that they hate him; calling him a freak and forcing him to do chores since the age of four. Could you imagine how else Harry would have turned up? Friendly, happy and forgiving? Bullshit. He didn't even know how he ended up living with the Dursleys - what happened to his real parents? Did they not want him? Was he that bad, too freakish?

But, as everyone knows, bottling up your feelings is never a good Idea because it'll come exploding out afterwards - thankfully Harry learnt to deal with_ that_ too. Through ten years of physical, emotional and psychological abuse, he have learnt to cover everything quite well. Although, by hiding his insecurities he would break down from time to time, normally when something strongly reminds him of this nightmare his body is living in. He always asked himself the same question. _'I know that I am not normal, considering the vast variety of names the Dursleys have been calling me throughout my life'_ he thought, with heavy sarcasm. _'But then, if I'm not ...normal, then what am I?'_

_'What am I?'_

Whenever his relatives called him a freak

_'What am I?'_

When something strange, unexplainable happened to him

_''Why am I what I am and what did I do to deserve this?'_

__Whenever Harry-hunting was on. Whenever he was beaten, starved and hurt physically, emotionally and mentally. His body is alive. He is living, breathing, eating and drinking but inside, there is nothing. He had lived with the ache in his chest for long enough, therefore he chose to push it out temporarily in the trade off a mental breakdown every once in a while. It was a quiet affair, he would just cover himself up with the thin blanket that was supplied by his relatives, hugging himself to sleep inside the small cupboard as tears of frustration and helpless despair rolled down his cheeks.

His body is alive. He is living, breathing, eating and drinking but inside, there is nothing. He had lived with the ache in his chest for long enough, therefore he chose to push it out temporarily in the trade off a mental breakdown every once in a while. It was a quiet affair, he would just cover himself up with the thin blanket that was supplied by his relatives, hugging himself to sleep inside the small cupboard as tears of frustration and helpless despair rolled down his cheeks.

The repetition of the question stopped, when Harry was seven years old, when he met a friendly green garden snake (which apparently was a Natal green snake) and both he and the snake had been pleasantly surprised that he was a...'parselmouth', which the snake then explained was the name given to those who could speak the language of snakes. The company was great, Harry enjoyed talking to all the snakes that were either introduced by Natty or sunbathing on the grass - they were infinitely better than humans for sure. It was amazing getting close to them because they all told him about their lives.

Although whenever one would question about Harry's life, his façade kicks in and his expression gets stony. Soon word spread and the subject of Harry's home life was a 'no-go' taboo subject which thankfully, the snakes didn't bring up. Except Harry had a sneaking suspicion that some snakes were spying on him... . When he confronted the snakes about them and spying, they all looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. Harry snorted. What else did he expect from freaking snakes? The truth? Maybe when hell freezes over. _'This must be what it's like to have friends...this is like having a family.'_ he thought wistfully, as he lay down on the soft grass, enjoying the peaceful company of the his 'family of snakes'. He frowned. 'No. There's no 'like'. The snakes are my friends. They are my family'. And with that happy thought, his face relaxed and during that sleep, he wore a relaxed expression which reminded the snakes that even through all he's experienced, the cool mask he used... that he was still a child.

Unfortunately, considering Harry lived with the Dursleys, the child was constantly reminded of the life he was currently living but fortunately, animals are so much more observant than so called humans, the snakes noticed. So they decided to play psychiatrist; asking Harry questions, treading softly on broken grounds. To their surprise, Harry opened up to much more and even claimed (much to the satisfaction of many snakes) that they were his friends and family. When the small talks subsided and a much darker nature of Harry's life was revealed, the snakes learnt about the strange happenings around their child and decided to do further research on it; which consisted of asking the older and wiser of snakes. And then when they retold Harry's life in front of the elders the elders confirmed their suspicions.

Harry was a wizard. In a way, the snakes felt disappointed with themselves. They were family, and yet they did not know that a wizard and a parselmouth was living in such atrocious conditions, so Harry's 'family' persuaded the elders to help the one they considered kindred out. To be honest, they day Harry discovered he was a _magician_ of all things had elated him to no end; he could still play the memory through his mind's eye and enjoy the shadow copy of the amazing feeling he had.

When after his magical nature was revealed to him and the small denials subsided, Harry felt as if he could finally see. Was he always so blind?_ 'literally and figuratively' _He thought, emotions a hybrid of bitterness and bewilderment. There was Magic humming around everywhere! It was such a sight to behold; each entity was so beautiful, but his favourite would always be the magic he carries. Not because it was his, but because it was just breath taking. Even the snakes seemed enthralled by it.

**Time Skip - Two years - Nine years old**

Harry Leblanc let out as soft sigh, his eyes heavily lidded. He had always felt content when inside the Magical Library down the street from Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley, a place where all but the smallest hatchling snakes knew about. So much had happened during the last two years of Adrian's life. First of all, after vigorously hardcore studying and practising throughout his snake's (and the occasional librarian or unsuspecting victim) guidance, Harry had managed to understand and perform almost all the spells ranging from first to seventh tier.

The librarian (Named Nathan, a half-blood) was truly amazed - deeming Harry as a once in a lifetime prodigy and had agreed to teach Harry everything he knew. During the practice duels and training, Harry had truly started to understand his magic. He found out he was able to use it, bend it and control it like no other witch or wizard has ever done. Or that was what Nathan had told him when Harry had performed it in front of him. What happened then surprised both humans (the snakes kept calm) was whenever Harry got into a dangerous situation his magic unconsciously protects him with Harry none the wiser.

Onto how Harry got is new last snakes had claimed Harry to be a pitiful and mundane name (_: Even Adrian would be so much better!:_) and wanted to give him another. But obviously Harry objected, stating that his name meant 'power' and considering the Dursleys didn't name him Harry (If they had to name him, Freak would have been the definite choice) so therefore it must have been given by his parents, and even if Harry hated them for the possibility that they abandoned him, he wouldn't let go of the only gift he had from them. Even if it was just a name.

The snakes then noted sure, he had a FIRST name, he still needed a 'family' name. So after long hours of discussion, arguments and tantrums the snakes decided that Harry had absolutely abysmal naming skills which Harry retorted with that he can't have anything that is remotely close to snakes; not only because they were seen to be evil (he didn't want to appear suspicious or to be the next Dark Lord), he would not be very impressed if suddenly Aurors and Magical school staff of Hogwarts (Information once again, from the snakes) started stalking him. Those reasons and the fact that it was just "So cliche it's lame to my tastes", stated Harry with his hands held in front of him. So then after even more agonising and horrid suggestions from both Harry and the snakes (:_Hell will freeze over before I let a PARSELMOUTH's last name be BOB!_:), they finally came to an agreement when Harry suggested Leblanc (because 1. It sounded cool 2. His favourite colour is white 3. it isn't pronounced the way it was spelt, he couldn't wait for some noobs to fuck it up - He was already planning a correction speech which would make him seem righteously angry and deeply offended).

When that matter was over, they had shown him Diagon Alley (his mind was blown), followed by a trip to the Library (it was love at first sight, really.). He then spent time at the library with his fellow snakes, whenever he had time. Which meant whenever he had finished the chores appointed by the god awful Dursleys. They didn't care to know where he went_ at first_, but then noticing that ...that their_ freak_ actually seemed_ happy_ whenever he came back made the Dursleys furious.

That night when Harry arrived back into the house with Cynthus (a red and_ yellow_ coral snake that wrapped around his arm underneath the large sleeve of Dudley's hand-me-downs), he was confronted by a very purple faced Vernon, Heavily scowling Petunia and a... rather happy looking Dudley (Harry suspected that Dudley had known what the confrontation was about). Feeling threatened, Harry's body stiffened as his heart pounded in his chest from the adrenaline but when he saw Cynthus stiffen in alarm and when his magic circle protectively around him he relaxed. They would defend him if the Dursleys ever dared to lash out.

Harry looked into his uncle's pig-like eyes. Cold emerald met shocked muddy brown. The raven had to suppress a snort. '_is it just me or did papa pig just flinch?_'

Still keeping the eye contact Harry narrowed his eyes. With a voice as cold as his eyes, Harry answered.

"Where I go out to is none of your business, you didn't even care before. Why change now? And I was having such a good time"

Seeing the shocked and confused faces of the Dursleys (the _freak_ talked back to_ THEM_?) Harry mentally patted himself on the back. Although face still stony, Harry was grinning like a madman on the inside. The snakes had told him and taught him everything about manipulations, baiting and subtlety. Even though Harry could do subtlety he would be anything but subtle in front of his bloody idiotic relatives.

After the shock had worn out Vernon's face was a new and brighter shade of purple, Petunia's look stayed shocked and Dudley...Dudley looked more like a pig than ever.

Uncle Vernon then promptly exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU...YOU FREAK! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL SHOW YOU TO KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

As he was yelling, Vernon had left his spot next to Petunia, charged forward and prepared to beat the boy with his fist. What he didn't notice, however, was Harry _calmly_ looking at morbidly obese man. Just centimetres from Harry's face, the fist abruptly stopped. For a second, the Dursleys looked fearful, much to Harry's satisfaction. He almost couldn't believe it - his_ tormentors_ were afraid of _him_. He felt so good, the chemical rush from both dark satisfaction and the sheer power of_ his_ magic were overwhelming his senses. Even through all that, he can't stop now. He wouldn't stop now, the Dursleys need to learn a lesson.

Giving them the most vicious and sadistic smirk he could muster, Harry directed and concentrate his ruby coloured magic into a claw like form and then enclosed it around Vernon's trembling arm. Lifting up his right arm, Harry marginally opened his clenched fist and felt the magic loosen slightly around the victim's limb. Vernon looked relieved - until he saw Harry's smirk widen. Good. The magic branch was fully under his arm's control.

Now, Harry was never one for dramatics, but keeping his relatives on their feet certainly was entertaining. Deciding to end Vernon's arm's misery, Harry instantly clenched his fist again and watched Vernon scream in agony as Harry's solid magic crushed every bone in the now loosely hanging limb. The fat pig even fainted from the pain! Lifting his eyes from the fallen figure of Vernon, Harry eyed the trembling Petunia. Her voice was shaking, she was trembling all over.

"G-get out...just get out from my sight! A-AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!"

_'She didn't even call me a freak'_ Harry mused

Outwardly scoffing Harry gave a mocking bow.

"As you wish"

Calming walking out of the house and hearing the door shut with a slam, Harry made his way to his snakes to tell them about what happened. Or force Cynthus to...Yep. Force Cynthus.

_:Come out wherever you guys are, I know you're all there!:_ Harry hissed and then rolled his eyes when he heard mutters of _':stupid human, ruining our fun:'_

__As they all slithered into is line of vision Harry spoke again.

_:I would like to make an important announcement, but, as I have gone through much tonight, I would like Cynthus - who was present with me at the time of the incident - to speak and explain on my behalf:_

Ignoring the hiss of displeasure of said snake, Harry stared it down. Finally relenting, Cynthus explained the whole incident with much detail and occasionally adding jabs at Vernon and Dudley's weight, claiming that their ancestors must have mated with pig for their faces to share such resemblance. That made Harry angry at Cynthus. Not because the fact the male snake had disrespected his relatives, but the absolutely life-scarring mental image of a man or woman as or if not more overweight than Vernon, having sex with a pig. Great. He was sure Cynthus took some perverse pleasure at seeing the snake's family (which included Harry) and elders groan and berate him for the truly disturbing mental images.

It took a few minutes for the audience (and Harry) to calm down but when they did, the raven haired boy immediately asked them for advice.

:After that incident, I was unsurprisingly evicted from my bloody miserable abode. I am now homeless and without gold, what do you think I should do now?:

One of the elder snakes Hmm'd as it used it's own tail to stroke the bottom of it's chin, as if it was impersonating an old man stroking his beard. Harry inwardly snickered but immediately paid attention as it spoke.

:Since you are a wizard - thank god for that - you could go to the Leaky Cauldron's in-keeper considering he seems to be a relatively trustworthy human. After you get there, ask him about magical orphanages and whether if he would help you be placed into one - explain to him how you were kicked out of your muggle relative's home. He'll certainly help you out with that, i think:

Harry nodded. The advice was sound, he had already met Tom a few times - he was a kind old man. Standing up slowly, he looked at the snakes. He felt a pang of sadness - even if he was ecstatic about leaving the Dursley residence he couldn't help but feel depressed at the thought of leaving his family and friends. Which consisted of snakes and only snakes.

_:I guess this means goodbye, then...:_ he hissed, sounding defeated

The other snakes gave him snake scoffs and snorts, making Harry rather confused.

_:What?:_ he questioned

Another round of snorts and scoffs

_:Did you really think that we would leave you? Family? Kindred? Nope, never. We'll hunt you down.:_

_:Uh...:_ Harry felt relieved, but still slightly confused_ :not to undermine a snake's tracking skills but how the hell are you going to hunt me down? They could send me to any orphanage!:_

With that, he received many amused looks.

_:You'll be carrying us, of course!:_ at Harry's disbelieving look Cynthus gave out an impatient huff.

_:Harry, your cousin wasn't exactly . He's fat, therefore he needs fat clothes. You're wearing his second hand trash - which is more than enough to hide fifteen snakes. The bigger ones can just go around your neck on the outside, to scare off the paedophiles and muggers. Not that your magic would let anything happen to you, but still. We'll just wrap around you and feed off your warmth while Tom takes you to the orphanage, then we'll settle there.:_

__Harry gaped. It's like they had known and planned it out all along! And judging by the smug looks on all the snake's faces, Harry wouldn't exactly be surprised if they _did_ know and _had_ planned it out. After Harry gave out a long suffering sigh, he placed his arms on the ground, defeated and gave shivered at the sensation when snake after snake slithered inside. Feeling extremely weird, but not uncomfortable, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Giving out a celebratory "whoop", having not met any paedophiles or robbers, Harry walked straight to Tom. Ignoring all the stares witches and wizards sent his way, Harry decided to start playing in his 'I'm a poor little kid, PITY ME' façade, he stared at his feet until he was two feet away from the owner of Leaky Cauldron.

He softly poked Tom on the back to get his attention and quietly spoke while giving the bartender a what Harry had hoped to be an uncertain smile.

"Hello Tom... um excuse me, but...I was wondering if you know any m-magical o-orphanages around? I just recently got kicked out of my m-muggle relative's place and they told me to never come back..." Harry trailed off, slightly worried that Tom would deny him his help. however, all thoughts of rejection were washed away when Tom shook himself out of his stupor. _'What kind of relatives would kick a child from their hope? Boy's so nice and polite!'_

"Of course I will" Tom reassured, with a soft smile and immediately asked a staff to take over his shift.

**End of Chapter 1 - Prologue.**

**Authors Note:** I apologize for the short chapter, but honestly - Three-five thousand words in a few hours wasn't really a piece of cake for me either. I also apologize for the long Notes, Disclaimers etc. But this is the first chapter, therefore things like those would have to be clarified instantly. The future chapters would (hopefully) be longer. I also will be looking for a beta after a few chapters. Also, the Idea of having magic branching... the Idea came from **Naruto and Deadman's wonderland.** I was so inspired because Toto is just amazing. So maybe if Harry wanted to improve his blood magic's control, he would have to make sacrifices, Eg. considering the ability Harry has is unique and powerful, he would have to give up the magic normal witches and wizards have...Hm. I'm not sure, still deciding on it

Also, if you have any suggestions, Ideas please don't hesitate in sending me a PM


	2. Enforced Equilibrium

**AN:** I constantly get these rather interesting ideas and everything for this fiction– the problem is expanding it and then putting it in more detail. Sometimes I overkill in that department and sometimes it's just not enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter so sorry if this update took too long.

Also, I would like to announce that Harry's angsting sessions will be soon over! Yes, by that I mean this chapter and then no more angsting for binky boy and much more talking...except it would be really one sided. Oh yeah, I'm sorry for the Librarian OC, I know some people hate them but stiiiill, I had no choice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Enforced Equilibrium<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving Harry to his new home (an orphanage for magical children) went without a hitch. Harry was pleasantly surprised, really. Tom had been amazingly helpful and even took the initiative to apparate Harry to his destination. Getting settled within the rather well-off orphanage (Apparently, a pure-blood named Lucius Malfoy had donated large amounts of galleons to the shelter) hadn't been a problem considering Harry had no personal belongings before Petunia had kicked him out.<p>

The orphanage had many large cabins with beds on either side of the wall and fortunately curtains for privacy. As soon as he had finished exploring the Orphanage and 'getting to know' its inhabitants, Harry let his snakes out - next to a large tree that brushed up right against his cabin.

The other perks of the orphanage was that Harry could borrow books from the Library near Diagon Alley – something Harry didn't want to risk when he still lived with his relatives. They wouldn't even tell Harry his parents' _names _– what odds would a magical book stand in their fury?

It was a great change from the Dursleys. The adults running the orphanage did not bother him; thankfully they did not try to pry information from Harry either– he _did not_ need their pity, his pride wouldn't stand to it.

The younger members however, took a little more persuasion. At first Harry just ignored their distractions and small talks; it was the last thing he needed while reading informative books from the Library.

* * *

><p>To be honest, after the adrenaline wore off, Harry realised just how <em>spent<em> he was!

He could hardly move a finger for the first three days straight but after a few weeks of resting, Harry had finally managed to use a small amount of his personal magic to create a small hole in the wall against his bed, for the snakes to come and go.

He had expected that he would be tired, but not to this extent. Harry even felt a little bit disappointed in himself but then he remembered that; yes - he did practice regularly – but never to the extent he had used on _Vernon_.

Rome wasn't built in a day and if he wanted to get stronger, Harry would have to brace himself for many more disappointments and failures.

He wasn't perfect and will never be. At the moment, he is weak– there was no need and no point to lie to himself.

What he did to Vernon wasn't even worth acknowledging. Vernon was a _muggle_, therefore had no defence or knowledge of what Harry had used.

Well informed witches and wizards could surely out-do him adding to the fact that after the performance, Harry had been physically; weeks had passed until he had fully recovered.

While recovering in, Harry had asked a specific member of the orphanage; Mrs Wills (who had a soft spot for Harry and was rather adept potions) if there was a potion that could be used to discover which magical family Harry was born from.

At first she was sceptical, but instantly caved in when Harry explained that he never knew his parents' names or family at all. In truth, Harry was just curious to see if he really was connected to _Salazar Slytherin_ of all people, taking in mind his ability to talk to snakes...Not that he wasn't curious about his family, dead or alive.

Mrs Wills then excused herself and disappeared for half an hour, coming back with what she said to be a small amount of the heritage revealing potion and wide, rough parchment with a printing that barely resembled a tree.

After Harry politely thanked her and asked to be left alone, Mrs Wills gave him a sheet of instructions. Apparently all he had to do was mix a few drops of his blood with the clear-coloured potion and gently pour it by the roots of the family tree and watch it do all the work.

There was a few seconds of delay where a dubious voice in his head exclaimed _'I knew this shit was phony!'_ but Harry immediately brushed that line of thought aside when the stains on the roots began to quiver and then _move_.

The raven watched with morbid fascination as his blood snaked around the parchment, stop, and then he gasped when the lines started forming _names – _albeit extremely slowly. While waiting impatiently, Harry smiled and greeted Cynthus as it slithered from the hole and coiled around his neck to watch the show. It still wasn't done - the family tree was sure taking it's time.

Deciding to break the silence, Harry hissed to Cynthus

_: Hello there Cynthus...I assume have an idea as to what I am doing? :_

The snake huffed in mock indignation. _: Of course I do, Hun. I'm not stupid, unlike that gullible... witch that provided you with this. Did she honestly believe you to not have ulterior motives? :_

Harry rolled his eyes.

_: Yes, well she doesn't know that I can speak the language of the serpents- also, not all kids were raised by them! And I would rather keep my secrets in the dark. I do not want them to know anything that I have up my sleeves – no pun intended _**(1)**_ - Especially my magic...branching...thing:_

_: Especially your magic branching? Are you sure? I doubt you would be able to keep that ability of yours hidden when you go off to that Hogwarts of yours:_

Harry sighed as he scratched the back of his head

_: Yeah, well, if they ever brought it up or question me...I'll just say that I didn't tell them because they never asked: _

Cynthus did a very good interpretation of snorting right then.

_: Because they would ask every child in the wizarding community if said child would happen to have a powerful, violent and protective magic-guardian-thing? :_

Harry's eyes narrowed as Cynthus' comment brought back _unpleasant_ memories.

_: I certainly hope not, considering the reason it manifested that way was because of what happened in my bloody childhood when I lived with the Dursleys! :_

He felt a small amount of satisfaction when Cynthus looked most regretful and bowed its head in shame. But what Harry theorized about his magic made the Cynthus thoughtful. The snakes were always wondering if the way Harry's magic manifested was the cause of a more _permanent_ bout of accidental magic or if there was more to it. When he apologized to Harry, the raven just waved it off.

Still feeling guilty, Cynthus tried to change the subject by informing Harry that the Family Tree was almost finished. Luckily, it worked as the human immediately changed from brooding to acting like an excited child – it was the closest Cynthus had ever seen Harry behaving his age.

Wanting and hoping for a pleasant surprise, Harry shut his eyes like a child would to make a wish and then waited for a few minutes until he was sure the tree and names were all complete and legible. As Harry opened his eyes and stared straight at the parchment and felt as if he was punched in the stomach, hard. Harry read the family name once, twice...three times. He even said it out loud, hopelessly wishing it was a lie.

Potter. And not just _any_ Potter – no. He was from the _main _branch and a brother to Simon Potter of all people and born from _Lily Potter_ (_née Evans_) and James Potter. From what Harry knew, they were all _very _alive and even described as the _perfect_ _light_ family.

Harry shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'No, PLEASE...don't let this be...please...' He couldn't be a Potter. No...

_'Please no'_

Desperation.

_'This can't be right'_

Denial.

Then last but not least, acceptance, fury and disgust. Harry nearly lost himself as thought after thought flooded his mind.

_'My WHOLE LIFE LIVING IN HELL and...Yet...fucking SIMON POTTER was sheltered under such splendid conditions.'_

_'Do my parents know about my existence?' _– Another voice berated him for such a stupid thought.

_'Of COURSE they remember, you dumbass. Who wouldn't forget about giving BIRTH? What did you think they did - obliviate themselves?' _

But on the chance that they didn't obliviate themselves afterwards to remain oblivious to his birth, why would they leave him at his horrible relatives' home? Why not drop him off at some fucking magical orphanage! Specifically _this_ one.

Harry was sure he would have turned out _much less_ of a sociopath and _much more_ normal if that were the case. Alas, it was not. Standing up instantly, Harry stiffly made his way out of his cabin and to a nearby river. It wouldn't do to accidentally kill everyone in his new and much more enjoyable home now, would it?

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the delicate grass of springtime and listening to the peaceful gurgling of the crystal clear river just metres from him.<p>

Now wasn't the time to angst over such petty and unfortunate events; his life was not a soap opera. If anything, it would preferably be something like batman. Harry snorted. God, he was such a child.

Spending hours pondering about the struggling battle between light and dark wizards and he just knew – and at the risk of sounding cliché - that the years after the Dark Lord's disappearance were just the calm before the storm. He felt both excited and anxious at the prospect of another war.

Excited because if the wars on the texts from the books he had borrowed from the library were anything close to as the historians had described then it would be filled with deceptions, seductions, betrayals and all that jazz.

It would be interesting and informative if he were to watch from the sidelines and watch how the two parties go about. Though it was slightly unnerving that a war was started as easily as a Light and Dark lord have even the slightest scuffle. Harry chuckled lightly; from the perspective he viewed, they sounded like overpowered and immature brats.

* * *

><p>Harry felt angered, frustrated and impatient. He needed to get stronger – another war was coming. He could sense it, and so could the snakes. The Dark Lord didn't die from 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' AKA Neville Longbottom's act merely delayed Voldemort's plans. This feud between Voldemort and Dumbledore would drag many innocent and unwilling families into it.<p>

_'If there's one thing I hate to death, it's the feeling of helplessness and inevitability of the situation'_.

Dry leaves crunched as Harry sat down on the ground, hard, his mood still sour.

At the moment, if Death Eaters or 'bad guys' attack, Harry was sure he would be defenceless. Even with the extra boosts his protective magic would grant him, he wouldn't stand a chance against the fully grown and educated wizards. Harry needed to get stronger, to protect himself and his familiars – if it ever came down to it. One of many pros of befriending snakes – witches and wizards won't bother harming them...

Himself on the other hand...

* * *

><p>The night was cold and the planets were bright as a young raven looked through the window and gazed upon the lonely stars. Harry's mind went blank for a while when he just laid on the bed and watched the beautiful lights in the sky.<p>

It as times like these when his thoughts would go wild – from planning out his future, surviving the war to the what if's and if only's. He closed his eyes as hot tears slid down his cheeks, silently lamenting the fact that he was so _unwanted_. Why had they abandoned him and yet still kept Simon?

His parents were not poor, no. The Potters were incredibly rich so they definitely didn't abandon him because of financial issues. So what had he done to deserve such treatment from his own father and mother?

If they had been there for him, then he wouldn't have needed to pick the pieces up and glue himself to be complete and somehow even then, he felt as if he would never be whole. Harry had always fantasized that one day his parents would rescue him from his hell.

_'Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream'_

With that last thought upon his mind, Harry's heavily lidded eyes drooped as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He dreamt of a grand stadium with and with a hundred dementors that surrounded the Quiditch field. Harry then saw an older version of himself gliding effortlessly and apparently unaffectedly in the presence of the dark creatures. He saw as older Harry gave out a loud, dark and maniacal laugh. Harry saw as the audiences in the stands blurred out as he ignored their terrified faces, full attention on the creatures circling around him.<p>

The fact that no one made a move to help the young man – him – was also duly noted.

Then he heard it, the _voices. 'Oh Merlin'_, the younger raven thought to himself _'I've finally cracked'_

_'You...' _

_'Half-soul'_

_'No...Joy...'_

_'Tantalizing pain...'_

_'Help it...forget the past' _

Now_ that_ was tempting, forgetting about the past. _'The darkness is who you are, you and it merged. Destroying it will destroy half of what you are'. _Harry narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as the hooded creatures crept closer. _'_

_We will show you the memories of who you were, who you will be...' _as soon as the sentence finished, the largest of dementors suddenly rushed towards older Harry. Then the largest dementors Harry had ever seen appeared right in front his future self's face.

He felt his eyes widen in fear, but was confused when his older counterpart face look extremely unconcerned, as if he was expecting that to happen and then Harry couldn't help but gasp in shock when it looked as if the largest dementors had transferred a soul to his older self.

Harry gulped as he surveyed what seemed to be his future self. His face looked story and regal with slightly messy but smooth black hair that stopped at the tip of the bottom of his neck. Future Harry's facial expression looked slightly...disturbing.

The face was almost a normal, cool mask, as if he had been a stone statue although his large burning green eyes and twisted smile certainly gave away what his future self was feeling – excitement and hysteria with a touch of insanity.

After he finished his once-over, the scenes blurred he heard the voices again and shivered. Merlin, could they be any less creepy?

_'You are our future'_

_'Ours...'_

Harry wanted to scream or groan in frustration; first his blood magic and now dementors? What next? Voldemort in Hogwarts? Unknowing students being legilimensed by the school's headmaster?

* * *

><p>Harry still visited the Librarian extremely often to see Nathan. They talked a lot although Nathan doesn't know that Harry was a parselmouth, and trained even more. They found that whenever Harry practices spells using Nathan's wand, his blood magic grows more difficult and weaker and vice versa. He then named his...other magic 'crimson', since that was its colour, and also because it sounded cool and not cliché <em>at all. <em>

That definitely sent Harry into panic. It was a dilemma – apparently, magical creatures (including witches and wizards) only home one magical core one type of magic. Harry has two types of magic residing in one core and soon the fight for dominance begins.

Harry truly loved his crimson magic and if he had to choose (which he thought he would), he would definitely pick it over regular magic but that didn't mean he wasn't reluctant to let that one go as well. If he chose red over normal, that means he wouldn't exactly be able to do simple spells such as 'Wingardium Leviosa' and many more, considering they require the normal type.

When he voiced his worries to Nathan, the man looked thoughtful, then suggested Harry to somehow 'split' the core in two, one for red and one for normal. Harry was a little unsure of it at first, but managed to in the end (considering it seemed to be the only way), at the price of a lot of blood, sweat and tears.

Harry had managed to split the core from heavy medication where he willed the extraction of the crimson from the core (which resided in the middle of his anatomy) and let it flow throughout his body with the exception his stomach, where his normal magic resides and connects to some parts of his hands and arms – not unlike the arteries - which allows him to use normal magic through a wand without it having an epic battle with crimson, considering they're kept relatively away from each other.

With that out of the way, Harry asked tom for more physical training.

"Even though Magic is mostly trust worthy, I do not want to rely on it alone. What if an anti-magic field is set up or something similar? It would be foolish to completely rely on magic all the time."

Tom looked impressed and complied with training Harry's physique. In the days when Nathan did not work at the Library, he went to the park with Harry and made him run laps, do push ups and the works. He even took Harry to muggle gyms and then forced him to practice boxing.

As energy and time consuming those training sessions were, Harry loved them in the end because after a while, his training did pay off. His endurance was much better than it was before, as were many other things. Harry also enjoyed the time spent with Nathan.

They talked a lot and Harry confided many things that he kept a secret, like how he was a parselmouth. Nathan took that in graciously, merely raising an eyebrow and saying "Is that so". Slightly anticlimactic, but Harry was glad Nathan wasn't as prejudiced as the others of the wizarding world. To compensate for Harry's 'dramatic' revelation, Nathan told Harry his age -apparently he was only twenty-eight with no family – considering they all died in the previous war.

He didn't want to be attached, but couldn't help grow closer to Nathan. He was always so nice and understanding that Harry couldn't help but admit to the older man that Nathan was like the brother never had. Nathan just beamed and ruffled his hair, saying that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>- A few months after recovery, discovery and intense training –<strong>

Harry decided to get a job and managed to do just that at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom very sceptical about it at first but younger man managed to prove his worth by showing Tom that even though he was only nine years old he could cook incredibly well. Nathan needed to go overseas temporarily for one of his jobs after he quit the dull business of being a librarian so he wouldn't come back in a few years. They were both devastated when they found out, but Harry just brushed it off and said that he was happy for Nathan and would never go between his job. Harry knew how much it meant for Nathan.

Harry now worked at the Leaky Cauldron everyday for three hours and receiving two galleons per hour. He decided to work from 6am – 8 am, so that afterwards he could get home and begin his training sessions. After a few more weeks, business bloomed and the Leaky Cauldron was ever so popular. Tom decided Harry deserved a pay rise and doubled his pay per hour and on the weekends Harry received double of his newly increased payment.

Since the orphanage wasn't too far away from his job, Harry just walked there and back. A few more months passed and Harry now had a rather large amount of galleons.

Since the Orphanage gives out monthly pocket money (keep donating, Lucius) and considering Harry worked every day, he had almost over a thousand galleons, counting the interest five percent interest acclimated from the Gringotts bank.

Just one more year till he would go to Hogwarts and to be honest, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>One Wednesday when Harry was peacefully making breakfast in the kitchens, Tom barged in face red and breathless.<p>

"Harry, can you please cover me for a sec?" The older man drew in another breath, "I need to run some errands – there's just a family needin' to be served, kay?"

Harry looked up. "Of course, -"

Tom breathed out a relieved sigh, "Thanks a bunch!"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry added "but, you'll need to pay me two galleons extra."

"You little snake! Two galleons more, what are you smoking!" Tom looked scandalized.

At this, Harry just smirked, not buying his bluff. After two minutes of an intense staring contest, Tom finally relented.

"Fine! Whatever! Be that way!" was Tom's last words before he stormed out of the kitchen and to whatever errand he had.

Blinking at the empty space where Tom was just a few seconds ago, Harry shrugged before leisurely walking out of the kitchen (where he had finished the cooking) and to the counter.

_'Well that was rather easy. Tom's errand must have been important or he would have definitely tried to haggle harder'_

A few minutes passed when Harry just quietly worked at the counter, until the Leaky Cauldron's door creaked a family walked of five walked in. Harry lifted his head and gave them a half hearted once over, deeming them as unimportant until he heard the red headed mother talk.

"Simon James Potter!" She scolded "I already said no ice cream until lunch time! That goes for you too, Neville!"

Harry abruptly froze while working on the cashier. He felt numb and struggled to contain his magic. He doubted that the boys would live if he let go, the adults might stand a chance but he had the element of surprise. They won't expect such shit from a _child like him_, Harry thought bitterly.

Before he would have been heartbroken, but that was when he was hollow. _'Better to feel hate and cold fury rather than stay pathetically emotional or empty'_

He sighed and stiffly walked towards the group that sat themselves around a large table that was situated uncomfortably close to the counter. It was still rather early so they were one of the only ones in the pub.

They were talking animatedly to whatever (Harry deemed it unimportant to eavesdrop on whatever unimportant and uninformative things they were bantering about) before Harry cleared his throat.

"Would you like to place your order now?" he asked them politely.

For a moment they just kept talking. Harry's left eye twitched.

When the woman – Lily Potter – scolded her husband, he turned to Harry and sheepishly apologized.

Harry tried to act nonchalant with eyes half lidded. It took all of his self control and willpower to not sneer at the pitiable excuse of an adult. He just calmly jotted down what each of them ordered, made a trip back to the kitchen and carefully placed the plates down before the _family_.

When he was putting the money in the cashier, the woman frowned and asked, "Aren't you too young to be working at all?"

Noticing the whole table staring at him intently now, he inwardly shrugged – the question was relatively innocent and it could count as self restraint training. If he exploded then he failed.

"It takes my mind off certain things. The pay is also good and necessary."

The boys looked confused although Lily and James just frowned even more.

"But don't your parents have jobs?"

Harry tried to tune down his cold glare and equally freezing voice.

"They left." _'At least they are dead to me' _

Judging by the flinches around the table, he failed to hide the hate and loathing from his voice and possibly his face. When the words sunk in, they all looked rather guilty and shocked. Probably thought he was an orphan or something. Though, in a manner of speaking, he _was_.

Lily recovered first. "Oh I'm so sor-"

Before she could apologize, Harry held up his hand to silence her and looked at her straight in the eyes. She flinched again, and once more Harry wondered what she had seen through the windows of his soul.

"I do not need your pity." He bit out, rather rudely. He didn't even feel guilty at her hurt expression, but the men in the family seemed to take extreme offense. Before James could reprimand him or make him apologize, Harry spoke again.

"Are you guys finished?" Then he actually apologized, more so because he did not want to lose his job because a specific family told him off to the owner. Even though Tom is fond of Harry since he is good for the business, he wouldn't be able to say no to such an influential (and rather easily brainwashed) light family.

"I apologize," He practically spat out the word, "If I was being overtly rude. I do not like people who pry in my _personal _life." A rather shitty apology, but it was apparently enough for the Potter family and one Boy-Who-Lived.

The adults then started a discussion turning to him before James asked "Lily and I would like to visit Gringotts but we don't really want the kids-" (cue indignant huffs from Simon and Neville) "- to go there until they're older as well. Is it alright if you stay here and watch over them?"

Harry looked at him dryly and was about to give them a piece of his mind – job or no job – before James dug into his pockets, fished out two galleons and placed it on the table. Harry raised an eyebrow, in an enquiring manner.

James just gave another goofy smile before saying, "For the babysitting"

Harry almost chuckled (He was too superior to laugh) at the scandalized looking faces of the boys he knew as Neville Longbottom and Simon Potter._ 'That could work.'_ Harry thought, before nodding silently.

James and Lily beamed. "Thanks" they said in unison before walking out of the door.

Most of the time Neville and Simon just sat there and talked about Quidditch and Hogwarts. Then, Harry didn't know why, but they then decided that he needed to be part of the conversation.

"Hey, you there!" Simon shouted, "What's your name?" Neville nodded as well, and they both waited for Harry to answer them.

Harry's fingers twitched. _'Calm Harry. Calm. You are better than them, don't strange them. Count to ten, take deep breaths. Heck, anything. Just don't strangle them.' _And then _'It's a good thing that I didn't bring Cynthus here with me. He would have definitely bit one – if not all – of them by now.' _

After he was sufficiently calm enough to answer, Harry answered.

"White."

Simon raised an eyebrow and Neville just scoffed.

"Seriously? Your name is white?"

"In a way."

Potter and Longbottom shared a look.

It was Simon who broke the silence this time.

"Ooookay...hmm...HEY! Are you going to Hogwarts next year? Nev and I are...and you look the same age so...yeah. Are you?"

Once again, Harry's willpower and self control was pushed to its limits. Slightly disgusted at the boy's abysmal conversational skills. Harry answered to the question, not bothering to waste unnecessary breath over the two he spoke again.

"Yes."

Another look was shared before Potter dramatically threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Merlin, must you ALWAYS answer our questions like that?"

Harry couldn't resist a victorious smirk from making both of the boys so annoyed.

"Indeed."

"Bloody hell! We give up! Nev, he's impossible!"

As if on cue, their parents walked in.

"SIMON JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING!" His mother scolded him as she smacked him on the back of his head.

"But muuuuuuuum -"

"No buts! No Ice cream for you today, young man!"

Simon pouted. While Neville and James snickered.

She then turned to Harry and her expression softened. "Thanks for taking care of them, dear. They can be quite the handful, especially Simon."

Harry just nodded politely before they bid farewell and walked out. Feeling a headache on the way, Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before he cleaned the dishes. Harry collected his tips and once Tom arrived and payed Harry the extras, Harry walked back to his Orphanage to begin his training once more.

* * *

><p><strong>- The Hogwarts Letter -<strong>

It came. Finally, after waiting for so long, the letter finally came! Feeling more impatient than usual, Harry quickly removed the letter from the impressive looking owl and almost ripped it open in his excitement. There were two pieces of paper. The envelope read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Harry Leblanc,_ (Harry raised an eyebrow, how did they know? Did they have Professional Stalkers?)

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

The next page was filled with requirements, uniform needs and etc. with a reminder to parents that first years were NOT allowed broomsticks. Folding the second page neatly and tucking it into his shirt pocket, Harry quickly wrote a letter stating that he accepts the invitation sent to him.

* * *

><p><strong>- Time Skip - October 30th -<strong>

Harry looked around Diagon Alley lazily. It was more crowded than usual, filled with parents and children making last minute buys just a few days before they sent their children to Hogwarts. Harry had already bought all the school supplies needed, all except his robes. This time, Cynthus decided to come along - not that he was complaining. With Cynthus wrapped around his neck, for all to see, people scooted away from Harry, giving him more space to walk. Even with the annoyingly wary looks many sent towards the ethereal teen, Harry still welcomed the distance. He hated physical contact with humans - possibly because of his upbringing...but hey, old habits die hard.

When he made his way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he calmly sat down next in line and politely waited while Cynthus decided to be a goof and repeatedly circled around his neck. After she was finished with the boy, she beckoned Harry over. Standing up from his seat, Harry walked towards the stand when a pompous blond boy suddenly walked in and imperiously pushed in front of him.

Harry was rightfully offended and was about to tell him off but someone else cut him to the chase.

"Oi, Malfoy you prat, don't just push in line like that!" yelled the boy that Madam Malkin finished. It was then Harry realized with dread that that boy was Simon Potter.

Malfoy responded Potter's furious look with an equally unpleasant sneer.

"Shut up, Potty. I can do anything that I want - I'm a Malfoy! Besides, where's your leader,_ Neville Longbottom_?" and then the Malfoy promptly stuck his nose in the air making him look like a spoiled brat - if he wasn't that already.

Harry groaned and looked to find Madam Malkin - who wasn't in sight.

This time, Harry really did groan out loud. Fuck self restraint. Big mistake, considering it drew both Malfoy and Pwithotter's attention to Harry.

Malfoy turned his sneer towards Harry, which immediately dropped when Cynthus reared back and hissed menacingly towards the blond git. Potter then giggled, making the deadly coral snake turn towards the giggling boy. Then just when Malfoy thought he was off the hook, Cynthus turned to the blond again.

Deciding to play along, Harry gently stroked Cynthus' head.

"Shhh...My anger has been sated. You need not to bite them, yet." he whispered, but just loud enough for Simon and the Malfoy kid to hear.

Trying and failing to not smirk, Harry made his way to the stand when Madam Malkin reappeared. After he was fitted, Longbottom walked in to collect Simon while Malfoy tried to introduce himself to Harry. Not wanting to make any enemies (especially one who's dad funds your orphanage) Harry took his hand and and nodded regally. "White." he introduced himself and then walking away with his head slightly in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hogwarts Train - <strong>

Being one of the earliest arrivals, Harry embarked on the train with his luggage (feather lighted by a worker at the orphanage) and found himself an empty cabin to camp in. Regardless of the rules, Harry still brought Cynthus with him, as he was Harry's familiar. Sitting down quietly, he leant against the window. As the train was moving, a bushy haired girl followed by Neville Longbottom, Simon Potter and then a red headed boy. From their height, they were all first years like him.

Before Neville or Simon could show any recognition, the bushy haired girl introduced herself.

"Hi!My name is Hermoine Granger! This is Neville Longbottom, Simon Potter and the red head is Ron Weasley!"

Staying silent, Harry just stared at the Quad near the door.

"Would you mind if we sat here with you?" She asked, seemingly annoyed that she even had to ask. Probably because the boy-who-lived was within the vicinity.

"Yes."

"Oh thank- Excuse me?"

"Yes, I would mind." Harry turned his hard gaze onto Neville "Is it impossible for your posse to find another compartment?"

Hermoine looked offended.

"How could you be so rude?"._ 'Why the fuck did they even ask to join?_' Harry thought, gritting his teeth in frustration_ 'They just bloody sat down any fucking way!' _

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "You asked. I answered."

Standing up and letting Cynthus slither around his chest from the rails, Harry took his trunk and stood up, walking out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" the girl named Hermoine asked.

Harry almost let out a scream of frustration. He then turned back towards where the Quad had seated, looking specifically in the eyes of the Granger girl.

Cynthus let out an amused hiss _:Heh, she flinched. Why do they always flinch when all you do is just look at them?: _

Ignoring his snake snake companion, Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is it not obvious?" he asked before sliding open the door and then immediately leaving the compartment.

There was an awkward silence.

"What's the matter with that guy?" Ron asked the others.

Hermoine, Neville and Simon all frowned at the Weasley and there was once again an awkward silence before they all just shrugged and changed the subject even though 'White' remained on their minds.

* * *

><p>Harry managed to find a cabin with only one boy sitting in it. Deciding it would be impolite to just fuck decorum and just sit down, Harry asked for permission.<p>

"May I sit in here?"

The dark haired first hear just shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

_ 'I'll take that as a yes.' _was what Harry thought before pulling up his case and stashing it on the racks above the leather benches. Harry took out a potions book of his own and promptly started to read it. After an hour of comfortable silence between the two humans and a snoozing snake, the boy sitting across of Harry introduced himself.

"My name is Theodore Nott, by the way"

_'That wasn't random at all'_ Harry just nodded, looking up from his book and into Theodore eye's.

"Harry Leblanc."

"And that snake of yours?"

"Hmm? Ah yes, he's Cynthus."

"A red and yellow coral snake?"

"Quite."

"Poisonous?"

"Yes."

Theodore raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the snake.

"I thought it was against the rules to bring a pet snake into Hogwarts, especially an extremely poisonous one."

"You thought correct."

"So.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring it?"

"Because I wanted to and because it is my familiar."

"What if you get in trouble? What if you get expelled?

"I would be traumatized...by the fucks I wouldn't give."

Theodore just stared incredulously at Harry, as if wondering where the bloody hell did that come from. Then it started off as a snigger which then transformed to laughter. While laughing, Theodore caught a glimpse of Harry's mock hurt expression, he laughed even harder. Although Harry would never admit it, he had laughed along with Theodore as well. The rest of the train ride was spent with discussing school textbooks, rumours about some teachers - light hearted conversations like that as neither wanted to talk about their past.

They then changed into their school robes which Harry instantly disliked. Honestly, whoever designed those probably got the idea from muggle garbage bags. When Harry spoke his thoughts, Theodore laughed again. Harry smiled softly as he watched his first human friend.

* * *

><p>When they got on to the small boats lead by Hagrid the Groundskeeper (Harry was glad that Theodore didn't make any scathing remarks about him, considering that Hagrid was obviously half-giant. Nor was Theodore all head over heels over the pure-blood supremacy crap...unlike a certain Malfoy sitting in the same boat). It was fun actually, when Harry and Theodore just talked amongst themselves and just dismissed Malfoy as if he didn't exist.<p>

As they got off the boat and into the castle, they were guided by a rather strict looking teacher who was apparently the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall.

"First years, follow me!" she bellowed, before she turned her back and strode into the Great Hall. She made the first years stand in the middle of the Great Hall, for all of Hogwarts' houses to see. At the far end which Harry could recognise as the staff table, he saw a rather unhygienic looking hat sitting atop a seat.

Harry leaned towards Theodore. "I presume that is the Sorting Hat?"

Theodore nodded, wondering why his new friend looked so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"They DO clean it regularly, right?" Seeing the disbelieving look on Theodore's face, Harry gasped

"NO, IT CAN'T BE! Oh my Hair, Oh my Poor, poor Hair..." he sobbed against Theodore's shoulder.

Said boy snorted. "Bloody hell, I never knew you were so vain."

Harry sniffed and puffed his chest out in defence. "I was just being hygienic" he stated.

"Harry, it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"I said, it's your turn. They called out your name, go."

"Oh, right."

He took half a step forward before Theodore grabbed onto his left sleeve.

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Theodore huffed.

"Do me a favour and get in Slytherin, please?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. That goes for you too."

Theodore smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Second chapter, done! yeah! Oh and I attempted to proof read this...eh heh...?

**(1)** Harry usually has snakes around his right arm under his sleeve


End file.
